A Rose To My Kitty
by MewSara100
Summary: When ichigo starts to act strange and walk away from a fight with Kish, Kish gets worried and feels that he needs to take care of her. Will dark secrets be revieled!
1. Chapter 1

"Ichigo, where'd you go kitty?" Kish had once again attacked. Only, this time, he attacked Ichigo directly.

Well, it was more a flying hug than an attack. She was on her back, with Kish staring down at her none the less.

"I went to take a walk, I didn't feel like fighting you this morning." She'd been fighting with Kish for half an hour and she wasn't getting anywhere. So, she just walked off, leaving Kish confused.

"Aw, is my pretty little kitty getting tired?" he asked playfully.

No matter how hard she struggled to get up, it was no use. Kish's hands had wrapped around her wrists tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her.

"Please just go away, it's too hot to fight." she muttered. The flushed red expression on her face told Kish right away that something was wrong.

"Kitty, I'll ask you once very calmly; Are you feeling sick? If so, then I'll teleport you home and tuck you into bed. But, if you lie and say you're alright, I'll check. So, please don't lie." his voice had been filled with fear and concern when he'd first seen her walking to work, he knew something was wrong.

"If I tell you the truth and say I'm alright, will you let me go?" she watched as his head bobbed up and down. So, not believing him when he'd said he could check to see if she was sick or not, she muttered. "You don't have to worry Kish, I'm fine." with that she forced one of her happiest faces to replace the growing dizziness that was slowly overpowering her.

"If you say so…" he muttered, as he teleported away.

She had just begun to reach the opening to the park to go to work, when suddenly, the air around her rippled and she found herself teleported away in the safety of two strong arms.

"Wh-where are we-mmmmmmmm" the alien boy lifted his mouth from hers just enough to speak.

"I knew it!" he shouted, his eyes filling with immense anger. Even the tone of voice he used sounded angry. "I knew I shouldn't have ever left, I knew I should've just teleported you home to rest." he muttered to himself more than to Ichigo.

"Kish, don't be so angry, just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you fix it." she soothed calmly, as the room seemed to start to spin.

"You lied! Ichigo, how could you just go and lie to me like this?"

"A-about w-what Kish?" she knew exactly what he was talking about. But, how had he known?

"You know perfectly well about what. I even asked you politely if you were feeling ill, I told you not to lie to me Ichigo." he'd lowered his head, long, soft forest green bangs fell over his saddened amber eyes as they watered.

The tears that he'd shed were now streaked across his face as he sniffed. "Didn't you believe me when I said I cared about you? From what I sensed in that kiss, you're suffering from anemia, and you never told anyone about it."

"I just didn't want anyone to worry, that's all. I mean, I'm supposed to protect this planet with my life. And, even before that, I've always believed that I would do something great one day. And, to be great, I thought that if I got sick, or showed any signs of weakness, it would shatter the dream I've held onto for so long." by this time, Kish had somewhat understood what she felt, and now he knew why she felt that way.

"Well, kitty, you lied to me even when I specifically asked you not to. So, for an effective punishment, you have to let me take care of you. And, if you dare try to run away, or lie and say you feel better, not only will I kiss you and check to see if it's true, but I'll also hold you here longer." after he'd said what his peace, he'd teleported away to make his precious kitty something to make her tummy stop grumbling like mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people (Saba Butt) first, I believe that anemia is some kind of blood desease that takes effect when someone who has it doesn't eat right sleep right or goes out into emense sonlight and is exposed to it for too long. So, basically, anemia is a blood disease that takes effet when the person carrying the disease is weak. It's really early to write another chapter I know, but, Sabs Butt said she was confused on it. So, on with the chapter!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been hours since Kish had returned with any food, and she was starting to feel even weaker than she had before. Yet, she forced herself to stay awake, for fear that, if not Kish, Pai or Tart would try to disect her and run weird experiments on her DNA. As if she weren't already so screwed up.

"Gah! I'm soooooooooooooo hungry, I wonder where Kish went." she mumbled as she sat up in the bed.

Soon enough however, she recieved a loud crash as an answer,followed by some cursing and finally Kish appeared in front of her. In his hands was a silver tray, embeded into it were several carvings, mostly little flowers. It was what was on the tray that Ichigo was staring at.

"How's my kitty doing hmmmmmmm? I hope you're hungry, cause I made you something extra yummy, so you can get better." he set down the tray on the black oak night stand by the bed and, with his great strength, forced Ichigo to lie down with her back on the pillows. Next, he snapped his fingers, and a wet cloth sat covering her forehead. He, seeing that she was shivering, pulled the dark green covers over her body and up to her chin.

"K-Kish, I can feed myself, really I can." she insisted as Kish sat down on the side of the bed and forked up some of the grilled salmon that sat on the tray. He held it to her mouth and, giving her a Stop-Being-Stubborn-And-Just-Except-The-Offer look,she reluctantly opened her mouth.

As soon as she had however, Kish had taken this opportunity to steal a kiss. This one lasted much longer than his previous ones, it was gentle, passionate, lustfull. Soon, he pulled away and, with a sorrowfull expression covering his features, he started to sob. As he did so, he leaned into Ichigo, who, reluctantly, wrapped him in her arms.

"Kish, what's the matter, are you alright?" she had started to wipe away his tears when he snuggled up to her breasts.

"Why, Ichigo, why wont you love me? I kissed you to see if you were feeling any better. But, when I did, I sensed that you still reject me! You still see me as a pervert, when all I'm trying to do is care for you and get you better." he was staring blankly into her eyes now, his own eyes, once a lively golden brown, were now glazed over in sorrow.

"Kish, you fust don't understand do you? If I could warm up to you, I would in a heartbeat. But, I can't, so, I won't." she was staring away from his now, at the side wall of his room. Feeling too guilty to look him in the eyes. 'Ican't tell you the truth Kish, I've worked really hard as it is to protect myself. You're just too important to me, I don't want you to be lost.' she thought mornfully asshe passed out from hunger.

"Ichigo, hey, can you hear me?! Wake up, come on ichigo, I've got food right here for you to eat to get better...." those were the last words she heard before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when she awoke, and she still felt tired from the anemia. But, she felt tons better.

The sound of ruffling sheets had alerted a very worried Kish to the fact that Ichigo was awake. So, once he'd gotten done reheating her grilled salmon, he hurried into his room, tray in hand.

"Oh, Ichigo! I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier. And, I've been thinking: I understand that you might still see me as only a pervert," here, he paused and knelt beside the bed, resting the tray beside her, and continued, "but, I'm not, and I'll show you exactly who I am. And also, that I care very deeply for you." with this, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, before picking up a forkful of salmon, and lifting it to her mouth.

"Kish, that's very nice and all but, one; I think I can feed myself and, two; there's just too much going on in my life for me to have that kind of relationship." she stopped there, seeing as how the look on Kish's face was one of determination. And, she knew, once Kish's mind was set, there was no changing it, or turning back. Besides, she could see it in his eyes, he meant nothing but good. "Ugh" -gulp-

At first, she'd leaned away from it, scared that she might actually fall for him. But, one look at the innocent expression on his face, and knew she was safe. "I just won't tell him about the little 'secret' then.' she reasoned as she let Kish feed her the delicious salmon.

"There! Now," he began as he sat cuddled up to her, his arm cradling her from her back up, shoulder cupping her head. "this is more comfy huh kitty? Just relax, I can tell from here that your anemia's went away, momentarily anyways. But, you will have to stay for a while longer, so that I can make sure you're completely healthy. Tomorrow, I'll have Pai run some tests in order to see what exactly I need to be aware of."

"Uh, K-Kish, I don't think that's really all that necessary. I mean, I'm perfectly fine, I can go home tomorrow!" she tried her best to sound confident. No way was she about to have Pai run tests and reveille to Kish the secret that she's kept hidden so well for the past 8 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, she had awaken to find herself in Kish's bedroom. Only, this time, she wore a large t-shirt instead of her school uniform. As she looked around, she found her uniform laying on the back of a wooden chair by a desk in front of a large arched window covered by green curtains.

'Ok, how did I possibly change into this? Was it in my sleep or-,' at this last thought, she paused and peered down at the sleeping little alien beside her, arm wrapped lovingly around her waist. It was then that she remembered what'd taken place. 

FLASHBACK: She had snuck out of bed later that night when Kish had fallen asleep. Once she had, she'd tried to find out how to escape and keep him safe. 'I can't risk it. Kish, you're a sweet guy and all but, I really don't think it'll work out with us. This is for your sake, not mine.' she thought as she gazed over at him, longing to be back in his embrace, to have him hold her so closely. She knew she was addicted and probably needed one of those self help programs, but she loved Kish to much to seek help falling out of love.

When she hadn't been able to find any possibly accessible way of escape, she, with a huff, walked to the set of drawers on the opposite side of the room and pulled out what seemed to be a night shirt. And so, putting on the shirt and hanging her close off the back of the chair, she climbed back into bed. Kish's arm, probably on first instinct, asleep or not, wrapped around her small frame and pulled her close. 

"A girl could get used to this." she mumbled quietly as she fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK:

"I knew this shirt looked familiar." she muttered as she tugged on the hem, remembering herself barrowing it. 

Suddenly, a strange, yet enticing aroma filled the air. It seemed to be coming from Kish's body, and it wouldn't stop calling to her. Urging her to just do what came naturally to her.

"No, not him, not here, not now. I've finally found someone to be with. Why now?" she murmured as she stepped out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom, just off the bedroom. 

As she stood, staring at herself in the mirror, she felt disgusted at what she saw in the mirror. Her face was paper pale, her hair had gotten even darker, yet was still red, and her eyes, once shinning chocolate, were now fierce red slits.

She opened her mouth up wide to be sure it wasn't true. Unfortunately, it was. In place of her regular canines, were long, sharp, ivory white fangs. Her cat ears and tail had also made an appearance. Only this time, instead if being fine and smooth, the fur was a bit more raggedy and a lot longer. 

"No, it can't really be happening can it? I've already lost Ayoma to it, and he wasn't my soul mate! I don't want to loose Kish if he isn't the right one." she sobbed as she found herself edging closer, closer, ever so closer towards the bed where Kish lay, asleep, totally unknowing of what was about to befall him.

"Ichigo, can I see you in the hall a moment, please?" the outside voice is what broke her from her trance. The monotone voice that had torn her away from dinner was Pai's. "You know as well as I do, that it could be very bad if he found out about your little, 'disposition'. don't you think?" he asked knowingly. 

She huffed and followed him out. "I know you did him a favor and all Pai, but that could've been my dinner! He might've been just the one." she shouted/whispered to Pai, who was, at that moment, digging around in a bag for something.

"Here, take this and eat." he said, handing her a strange red pouch. "It's rat, but it'll have to do for now." he stated plainly as she swallowed the contents of the pouch hungrily. "I will run blood tests tomorrow. But, I'll only tell Kish the bare minimum. Besides, if her were to ever find out about vampires, it would put him at risk for being hunted down for information." he finished, his voice, just as flat as it always was.

"Yeah, that means you can't feed off of him until we can fully see the symptoms he has. If we see those symptoms clearly in the next week or so, then that means you can feel free to feed off him like there's no tomorrow, and it won't hurt him. Till then, you'll have to deal with ingesting generic supplements." Tart had popped up, and was handing her some odd red pouches with different labels. At first, Ichigo had been totally confused, but, as it sank in, she nodded her head and set the pouches into the bag Pai gave her and walked back into the room. She closed the door slowly behind her and crept stealthily over to the bed, where she stashed the bag of pouches. It was a good thing Kish's sheets were floor length. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Especially the one that filled me in on anemia. Ok, this chapter will go over some of Ichigo's past, up till her becoming a vampire. Kish'll find out sooner or later that she's a vampire, just not now.

It was morning now. And, after ingesting the small red pouch she'd been given last night, she felt tons better. And not really that hungry. Although, she knew she'd better at least TRY to get some normal food down. Just to not make Kish worry.

"Good Morning Ichigo-chan!" Kish walked over and wrapped his muscular, strong arms around Ichigo's small frame, and nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Hey, I thought you'd stay in bed this morning because of how weak you are." he inquired, stretching out her arms so that he could inspect her for anything that might be wrong.

"Hey, would you stop and just eat something already? Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine." she reassured. But, when she reached over to give him a peck on the cheek, she started to smell that same enticing aroma. But, as she drew her fangs, readying herself to chomp down, in the corner of her eye, she saw Pai shaking his head and Tart waving around flash cards saying "DON'T".

So, she sighed and lifted her head, handing Kish some pancakes.

" Awesome, a strawberry and pancakes! Don't think you're not going to the checkup just because you made me some pancakes." he teased, kissing her forehead.

"Aw, but you can't blame me for trying can you?" she false pouted as she stole a bight of his pancakes.

IN THE ROOM OUTSIDE PAI'S LAB:

"So, are you still feeling ok? You kinda look pale." he whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to block out the fact that she couldn't ignore the aroma of his blood.

"It's nothing, I'm kind of thirsty though. So, could you pretty please go back to the kitchen and get me my tea? I left it on the counter because of the fact that we had to hurry." she asked politely and in her most innocent voice.

"Kay, I'll be back in time. Pai says that he'll be awhile 'cause he's got another patient with him for the next half hour." he stated as he got up and kissed her cheek before walking towards the kitchen, which was, coincidently, on the other side of the building.

"What a relief, I felt like I'd bite him any minute now." she mumbled as she picked up a magazine, staring at it blankly for a while. 'I can't let that happen to him. Even if he doesn't turn out to be my soul mate, I still don't want to end his life by sucking all his blood.' she thought as she leafed through the pages again and again. Suddenly, a long lost memory, berried deep inside her mind, found its way back up. She had to admit, it was more a nightmare than anything else.

FLASHBACK:

She had been walking through town, just an ordinary day. When suddenly, she started to feel weak from anemia. So, she headed for the nearest patch of shade, every intension to call home and have mom pick her up.

"Damn this disease. I can barely walk. Why's it gotta happen to me?"

"Oh dear, it would seem that this little girl is a tad lost boys." cooed a voice from behind the tree.

The man that stepped out from behind the tree, along with four other men, looked pale and red eyed. Every intention to kill.

"What do you want?" she asked defiantly, obviously not scared or threatened at all by the odd men.

"Oh, a brave one eh? So, little girlie, yah wanna play a little game? It's called, how fast and how much blood can I drink from your body, before you look like a raisin?." he cackled as he paced forward.

"Stay away from me you weirdo!" she growled as the four other men held her down. They obviously were having a heck of a time, since she wouldn't stay still for too long.

"With how much you struggle, I'm actually considering letting you work beside me in my little 'game'. all you have to do is stay real still so I can get at your neck." and so the fight was on. She'd put up quite a fight, thus causing the other four men to give up. There was still the leader however. And, she knew that if she ever wanted to get out alive, she'd have to fight till the bitter end.

And so, she did. She had managed to dodge every single attack, up until the point where she'd been forced into the sunlight. Then, her anemia kicked in.

She fell to her knees in pain. Seeing this, the stranger walked out into the sunlight and knelt down beside her.

"Do you want to be freed from this pain? To be stronger? Well, I can definitely help you there, all you have to do is let me at your blood." he soother. He was obviously moved by how much pain she was in, and felt that it was up to him to put it to an end. And so, with one final nod of her head, he continued.

"So, just so we're sure on the consequences; you won't really be open to eating human food, you won't have an urge to sleep, you'll prefer the dark, and you'll crave nonstop blood. The only way to stop the cravings, is to find that special someone that you can feed off of without them being hurt." after she'd stared him straight in the eyes and gave him the JUST-GET-IT-OVER-WITH look, he just nodded and drank some of her blood. Soon replacing it with some other strange liquid. "From this moment onwards, you will not suffer any physical pain. But, stay true to what ever religion you have now, cause all I did was modify your anemia." he stated as he left.

The next day, she'd run away from home after a hunter attack that killed her parents. She soon found refuge in the shelter of her foster parents Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya. Unfortunately, they passed a few months before the Kish incident.

And so, there she sat, in Pai's waiting room, ready to get this false examination of her blood done.

Pai had been the one to save her from the hunters, he and Tart, who were somewhat on the same boat as herself.

END FLASHBACK:

"Hey, neko-chan, I couldn't find your tea, so I made some more for you." he cooed happily as he held out the warm mug of tea for her.

She took it gratefully in her small palms and sipped it. All the while, trying not to cringe at the odd taste that had once been quite comforting.

"Thanks Kish."

IN THE LABORITORY:

"Well Kish, her blood-work seems to be fine, just a small case of anemia is all. Just make sure she gets a lot of iron and stays out of the sunlight." Pai had stated flatly as he handed Kish a list of high iron foods that Ichigo could eat.

Kish nodded plainly as he looked over his shoulder to Ichigo. "Ok kitten, let's get outta here." with that, he carried her back to the house he'd been living in, in the other dimension.

'Phew, that was really close!' she thought, heart still seeming to pound rapidly from the visit. 'Yah gotta love havin' someone on the inside.'


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that evening, when Kish had gone away to the home gym to work out, Ichigo had been forced to lie down.

"Ugh, this is really boring. At least I have next week to look forward to. If I've lasted till then, then that would mean I can tell him. That, and finally be able to eat." she murmured as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Wishing she could just tell Kish. 

FLASHBACK: 

"Hey kid, are you ok?" 

The small girl lifted her head, red locks falling down her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Go away. I'm perfectly fine." she growled as she put her head back down. Pai only persisted farther, sensing something familiar in the smell of her blood. 

"So, did you here? Some guy, calling himself a hunter, he burnt down the place on the hill. Say's there's vampires in it. Thank goodness he was taken away." Pai muttered under his breath. "It would've been bad for me and Tart."

"Sir, that was my house that was burnt down. And, that hunter wasn't lying about the vampire thing.' with this, she turned to face him, staring straight into his own dark red eyes with hers. That were equally as red in the pupil. "Mom and dad didn't make it, but I got out alright." 

"So, you're the new vampire girl I've heard so much about? Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Pai, and this's Tart." he pointed to the far wall of a building, where a brown haired boy stood, school bag in hand. 

"Ma'am." he acknowledged, tipping the brim of his hat to her.

"Hey, I've got a great idea, we can walk you down to the Momomiya's place. They keep saying they want a daughter." he looked down and, watching her head slowly bob up and down, he took it as a yes and grabbed hold of her hand.

Soon, they were soaring through the air, tree by tree. All the excitement made Ichigo laugh heartily. 

"This is great! I never knew a vampire could jump this high!" 

"Well, once you grow up a bit more, you'll be able to fly too." Tart explained as they flew through the air. They stopped abruptly, and Pai suddenly let go of Ichigo's wrist. 

As she dropped, she clenched her eyes so that they were safely closed. And, as she awaited a certain doom, she felt her body heat up. When she opened her eyes again, she observed that her body had been glowing red, and was slowly dimming. 

"That was so cool! Hey, Pai, where are we?" she'd been gazing up towards the door to the house she'd landed in front of. 

It was a large, three story, red brick house, obviously Victorian century in age. 

"These are the Momomiyas, they've been saying that they want a vampire girl, so that's where you come in." he explained as he knocked on the big brass door knock. 

Soon, they received a reply. A young couple had answered the door. Supposedly, no younger than their thirties. But, as she'd grown up with them, she found that they'd lived through the French Revolution and were still getting older. 

They'd excepted her as their daughter with no hesitation. They were some of the best parents she'd ever had. Yet, as time grew longer, the hunters had found their whereabouts and had made quick work of them. In turn, Ichigo had killed the hunter. It was a quick battle. And, for the hunter at least, very bloody. 

And, because this had been during the time she'd known Kish and the others, she had to try her hardest to keep it a secret.

END FLASHBACK:

So, there she lay, napping on the bed, the memory of her dear parents kept running through her mind.

"Dear God, if this is to be who I am, then allow me to make something of myself. And, save the lives of those around me." with this silent prayer, she fell into a deep sleep. Failing to notice that Kish had come into the room and cuddled up to her as she'd been flashing back in her mind. 'It's a good thing Pai told me Kish isn't a psychic.' she thought happily as she snuggled into her knew pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ichigo-chan! Wake up, my sleeping princess!" she opened her eyes, just enough to tell who was calling her those things. Even though she knew it was Kish.

"Yeah, I'm up." she yawned and curled up, further entangling herself in Kish's arms.

"Kitten, you have to wake up. Although you seem really at peace when you're asleep, it's time you ate something. You've slept through most of thee day. It's lunch time." he explained, beginning to place light, loving kisses upon her forehead.

"Uh, I'm not hungry!" she protested/lied. True, she wasn't hungry. For human food anyways. She needed blood, Kish's blood, to be exact. That's when it happened.

She found herself leaning into his shoulder. Her target being his neck. She could already smell his blood, pumping throughout his body. Supplying him with blessed life.

Oh, how she wished she could turn and go back to having that normal life. More than anything though, she wanted to live a normal life with Kish.

"Come on, you have to be hungry by NOW." he argued, pulling her off the bed with him as he stood. Now she leaned, her head by his neck, into Kish. Mostly all of her body could feel how warm he was. Feel his blood, pulsing and pumping through his body. She began to lean her head down, when she snapped out of her trance.

'No, I can't do that to Kish! He doesn't deserve that kind of life. We'll both be alright by the end of the week though. If I've lasted till then, without attacking him, then that means that my body can, safely, react to his blood. I won't have to drain him and take his life. We'll be able to live a happy, semi-normal, life. Once he's turned into my vampire mate we can live off each others blood. Only needing a small amount.' this thought, happy and cheerful, gave her new hope. New drive.

"What is it, kitten? You look like you're in a daze…. Come on, I'll get you some lunch, then you'll start to feel better." he stated, happily, pulling Ichigo by the wrist.

"Kish, can I ask you something?" she mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Sure, anything kitten. What's on your mind? Anything I can do?" he asked, stopping and turning to face his precious kitten.

"Well, in myth, there are such things as Vampires. In those myths, they say that vampires are atheist. Do you think that God would still help that person. I mean, a vampire who purposely wanted to change from a human." she asked innocently, remembering all the times after she'd been turned. She'd gone to church every Sunday and Wednesday, and prayed with all she had, that God would forgive her.

"Of course. I mean, if that person knew the Lord, and asked for His help, fully believing that He could change their lives for the better, to make them into Godfearing lives, then yeah. Why'd you want to know, kitty?"

"Well, I had this weird dream, I was in a church, at the alter. Then, suddenly, as I started to pray, I turned into what I thought was a vampire. All the other people in that church, those I believed to be my friends, they all ran from me. Cursing at me, throwing holy water at me. And, they called me a demon, I ran away crying, not going from the church however. I'd ran into the Sunday school section of the church. There, I'd balled up into a heap in the corner, and began to pray. Soon, I felt my features, they were changing back to normal. When I'd peered up, for a split second, I thought I saw an angel wink at me, before she disappeared." she really did believe in God. She knew, with all her heart, that God would bless her with the miracle of humanity, someday. But, when? After a week, she'd let loose on Kish's blood. She didn't want him doomed to that same fate. It was like walking down a long, damp, dark, scary tunnel. And, unless there was God's light, you wouldn't make it.

It HAD however answered her question. She now knew that Kish did believe that there was something higher, someone to pull you out.

So, if she absolutely HAD to turn Kish, at least she knew he wanted to have that better life, the one promised by God.

"That must have been really scary. But, God sent an angel to lift the curse. So, you were safe all along. It just goes to show, the people around you could abandon you just like that, but He'll still hold strong."

**ALRIGHT! SORRY TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T REALLY LIKE THE WHOLE RELIGIOUS THING. BUT, I JUST FELT LIKE I HAD TO CLARIFY WHERE MY CHARACTERS STOOD. MOST STORIES I'VE SEEN, THEY SAY VAMPIRES ARE ATHEISTS. I JUST DIDN'T LIKE THAT TOO MUCH. **


	8. Chapter 8

Another couple of days had gone by, Ichigo never once had snapped out of her dazed state of mind.

It had been tough, living on human food and the blood packets Pai and Tart snuck her when she'd run out. She was really hoping that this week would end soon. Maybe then something would go right.

A few days before now, Ichigo'd gone and asked Pai about the whole 'what should I do? I'm a God Fearing girl who's a vampire. I'm believed to be a demon, stealing innocent souls. I don't want to bring Kish into this nightmare.' deal. In response, he'd stated simply.

"Well, in His words, God says that he is capable of anything, no matter the feet. I believe, that if you believe this to be true, then there's a really good chance that you could receive that normality. His word states that he raises the dead to life; you're technically considered dead, don't loose hope in that miracle you're praying for." with that, he'd gone back to reading his book, the Bible, to be exact.

'Fine! God, I know things between you and me might seem a bet rocky with the whole vampire thing, but please understand that I'm not turning from you. Please, if not for me, then kill me for Kish's sake. I just pray that I don't end up in Hell for being a vampire.' she'd had momentary chats with God, as if he'd been standing right there, for the past eight years.

"Hey, Ichigo! It's Sunday! Come on, I have to show you something!" she hadn't even gotten the time to turn and face Kish as he said this. He'd taken hold of her wrist too quickly for her to protest. And now, she was being pulled down a long hallway, towards a large set of double doors. She'd once asked Tart what they led to. He'd answered that they led into the large labyrinth of rose bushes. And also, to never go into it, for fear that she might get lost.

Yet, here they were. Heading straight out the doors and into the labyrinth. But, that wasn't at all what scared her. What she was afraid of was the fact that they were going in alone together. No one but God to pull her from her cravings.

"Kitten, isn't it the most beautiful place you've ever seen?! I planted all these rose bushes, as a tribute to you." he loosened his grip so that she could catch her breath. When that was finished, they were off again. Headed straight for, what she guessed was, the center of the garden.

"Kish, I don't really think it's such a good idea. I mean, we're all alone out here. I don't really think Pai or Tart know we're out here." she was still being pulled by the wrist as they entered the large opening to the roses.

"But, I planted all of these roses when I first met you. This is the only time of season that they'll bloom so perfectly! You know you can trust me by now. We've even shared a bed for this whole week. Not once did I try to take advantage of you!"

'No, don't you DARE use those puppy dog eyes!' she mentally screamed as he stared at her. His eyes began to water, making them appear sparkly and as if they could shine. This and their already golden appearance didn't make it any easier for her. So, finally, she gave in.

"Fine, I just hope that I can trust myself-"

"Aw, my perverted little kitty's so cute." he cooed, flying over to the bench where she sat. "So, now I'm the one who has to be scared? I mean, if you really can't control your feelings for me any longer, then just let go. I don't mind at all."

'Bad move!' she thought, feeling her body react to his words. And, this time, it wasn't just her bloodlust. She could feel herself going nuts. It was slowly eating at her from the inside. Needless to say, this also didn't help ease her bloody hunger.

"I suppose, just one kiss. Then, if you like that, we can go from there." he leaned over to her, placing his hands on the sides of the cement bench they'd previously been sitting on. "Come on! don't hold back any of your feelings for me! You know I'll except them with arms wide open."

In response to his outburst, Ichigo's nature took her over. It overwhelmed her whole body. So, as her logic left her, she silently prayed, 'Lord, I'm sorry to let you down.' after that, she could no longer fight the urge.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You look pale! Are you ok?! Did you knock your head on the bench?! What's going on?" he asked, bringing his face too close to hers.

So, she stated simply and calmly, "Kish, I'm hungry." before she shoved him off her and he found himself staring up into the slitted red of Ichigo's hungry eyes. Her dark red hair hanging in her face as she leaned forward to finish off her meal.

"Ah, I understand. So, this's what Pai was reading about. Well, according to the calendar, it's been a week. So, go ahead and feed my love, I don't mind at all." he spoke softly, comfortingly. He remembered exactly the book Pai'd been reading, and until now, he'd wondered why. She needed to feed, and feed she would.

So, generously, he turned his head so that she'd be able to reach her target. Hey, maybe he'd get lucky and live through it. Then, that would make them mates. They could finally be together.

**AH, YA GOTTA LOVE A CLIFFY! REVIEW FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TWIST I'M THROWING IN THAT IS. THINK YOU KNOW WHAT TWIST IT IS? REVIEW AND GUESS.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'M BAAAAACK! SO, EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T GET THAT MANY REVIEWS, I'M GONNA UPDATE. READY FOR THE TWIST?**_

Upon hearing Kish's voice, so full of understanding, she was somewhat snapped back to reality.

'No, I can't do this to Kish. I won't do this to Kish. No matter how hungry I become, I will never feed off of him. I love him too deeply. I can't allow him to suffer through this with me. So, by the grace of God, I will do good for at least one life.' she thought, bringing her hands off from around his neck, placing them to her chest.

Kish, feeling Ichigo pull away, was somewhat disappointed. He'd really wanted her to feed off of him. And now, well, it was obvious that she was refusing to follow her instincts. This, he knew, was absolute torture to her. He wanted his kitten to be able to feed. Needless to say then, he wasn't about to let her walk away and suffer like that.

"Oh, and where exactly are you going? I'm not letting you go until you feed off of me. Listen, if God made you like this, then there's a definite reason behind it. Just believe kitten." he grabbed her wrists, pulling her down so that she lay, flat, against his chest. "Now, drink up, my princess."

He flinched, feeling her fangs penetrating his skin. Shivering as he felt her warm tears trickle down onto his neck, mixing with the excess blood that was seeping out.

Suddenly though, it was as if he could read her thoughts. _Lord, I could really use a miracle about now_. This prayer only caused his arms to wrap even further around her waist. Soon, he was praying that same prayer.

After a while, it had seemed as if he'd passed out. The last thing he remembered was a bright light, enveloping them both. Then, he'd passed out.

When he awoke, he found that he was in his own bed, in his own pajamas, being held by an angel.

"Ichigo, what happened? Did you feed enough? How'd you sleep?" he asked quietly, lifting his head from the pillow that was Ichigo's lap.

"Well, I guess we got that miracle after all." she stated, rubbing her palm across his warm cheek. "This curse's been lifted, no more bloodsucking, no more anemia! We're both free to be together as a happy couple! And, I even saw that angel from earlier. She was in my dream. She said that God had heard me, and that he had lifted the curse!" after all had cooled down, the two traveled the short distance down the stairs, into the kitchen. There, they found Pai and Tart, dancing around the room in a conga line.

"No more blood, no more blood!" they stopped their dancing and singing, in order to stare up at Kish and Ichigo. Who, at the moment, were somewhat too busy dancing and making out with each other to notice.

Soon, after they'd sat down and come up with a cover story, as well as a false reason for Ichigo's absence and the fact that she and Kish were engaged, they traveled back to earth.

"WOW! He REALLY whisked you off to Paris this whole time? I still can't believe you're engaged though!"

The girls were seeming to have a field day with this news. Also, it really wasn't a lie. They HAD gone to Paris on their way back. They'd even gotten gifts for the girls.

A brand new pair of professional ballet shoes from a tiny Paris shop for Mint.

A first edition copy of, "To Kill a Mocking Bird" for Lettuce.

An all terrain, all purpose performance kit. Made by the best mimes in Paris of course, and it went to Pudding.

And, finally, the French equal to American Idle. PARIS IDLE. For Zakuro!


End file.
